Moon Gazing
by Reprieve
Summary: But when had he started imagining these things about the guy who sat outside and gazed at the moon? Saix/Zexion


The first time Zexion saw Saix; he thought the guy was just dedicated.

The blue haired male had been sitting out on the observatory balcony of Oblivion University's astronomy building in the freezing cold. However, even though Zexion had to admire the guy for being up so late to accomplish whatever it was he was doing, it was a little strange that Saix's clothing was definitely not made for the winter. Zexion, with his oversized pea coat, three layers of shirts _and _a scarf, couldn't fathom why Saix chose a simple sweater as opposed to a jacket. Surely he couldn't be warm, sitting outside and staring up at the night sky like that. For Saix to be so unconcerned, Zexion figured there must've been a once in a lifetime meteor shower or something. Strange though, that the astronomy club wasn't nearby, nor had there been any mentions of a meteor shower that Zexion knew of. Even stranger still, when Zexion had finished gathering the books he had left in the observatory earlier- he had been writing a report on astrological signs, one couldn't blame such a scholarly student for being a bit forgetful once in awhile when there was already a lot on his plate- and had left the building without a word to Saix, he didn't see a single interesting thing in the sky. Just the moon, clear and full.

The second time Zexion saw Saix; he thought the guy was crazy.

While Zexion was clutching his textbooks tightly and stomping through the two feet of snow, attempting not to face plant into the icy substance, Saix was laying on a cold metal bench, staring up at the sky, and in pajamas no less. Zexion remembered thinking of how he at least had a reason to be out at such a late hour. He'd tried to study in his friends' dorm, but said friends boyfriend had arrived, and Zexion wasn't one to be voyeuristic in these matters. Regardless, there Zexion was, trudging through the snow, almost tripping when he had noticed Saix and became distracted in his incredulous staring. But again, Zexion said nothing. He only went back to his dorm and spent time gazing out of his window, to find what was so intriguing and nearly forgetting about his studying. There were no meteors, no UFOs, not even a peculiarly shaped cloud. Just the moon, clear and full.

The third time Zexion saw Saix; he thought the guy must be lonely.

It was finally spring break, and while most of the young adults around Oblivion University had already left in the afternoon or were getting ready to go, Saix was just sitting out on the patio, looking towards the sky as always. Zexion shrugged it off and continued lugging his belongings to his beat up truck. When he pulled out of the student parking lot and got onto the road, he couldn't resist glancing at his rearview mirror. Sure enough, Saix was still sitting on the patio, face turned upwards. It had Zexion wondering why Saix wasn't off campus by now, and what it was he saw in the empty night sky. Zexion sure didn't see anything. Just the moon, clear and full.

The fourth time Zexion saw Saix; he thought maybe he would talk to the guy.

He had been talking on the phone with his friend Axel in the hallway but Zexion had stopped paying attention when Saix passed by him. The blue haired male walked with the confidence of a predator, and Zexion could feel his heart speed up. In the fluorescent lighting of the hallway Zexion had finally gotten his first good look at Saix. And now that Zexion was thinking about it, Saix was rather well built, and the sharp angles of his face that highlighted golden eyes only served to make Zexion wonder why he hadn't noticed Saix in the daytime. The other male was unique, to say the least, but Zexion found him strangely _appealing_. He was just so baffled. Here was a guy whose name he had only heard in passing, whose face he had never even really seen before now and yet his palms were sweating and his heart was racing as he flipped his cell phone closed and quickly scurried after Saix.

"You're Saix, right? Are you going to look at the moon again?" Zexion asked, falling into step with the male.

Saix didn't even appear to be startled, but he did raise a brow and slow down a bit.

"Yes. So you're the one I've been seeing out from the corner of my eye every so often, I assume."

His voice was smooth and low, just like how Zexion had imagined it. But when had he started imagining these things about the guy who sat outside and gazed at the moon?

"Yeah, I guess so. My name is Zexion. I was wondering if you ever noticed me. You always seem so absorbed. I thought you were crazy for a period of time. Why do you do it? Stare at the moon all the time, I mean."

"The same reason you always stop to stare at me, I suppose," Saix replied, stepping carefully down the stairs they had just approached.

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked, truly puzzled.

Saix didn't bother answering until the pair had reached the end of the stairwell and he had pushed the exit open and wandered outside. Two pairs of eyes immediately wandered up to the moon.

Saix's voice finally broke the silence. "It's a beautiful thing that I cannot get close to."

Zexion scrunched his face up. "What are you talking about?"

"The moon."

"But you were just saying that the reason you stare at the moon and I stare at you is the same."

Saix's eyes moved to find Zexion's. They practically glowed in the moonlight.

"Exactly."

Zexion scoffed. "So you're saying I find you to be a…A beautiful thing? That I can't…Get close to? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Saix shrugged. "While I would pick a word other than beautiful for me, yes. And what you don't seem to know is that you could get close to me, if you wanted to."

"I still don't-"

Zexion hadn't had time to finish his sentence, because Saix's mouth had descended upon his, and his fingers had tangled themselves in his hair. It was an urgent sort of kiss. Not in the way where it was fast paced and sloppy, it was slow and sensuous, but it was as if Saix was thrusting all of his emotions behind that one kiss, and that was perhaps what made Zexion's brain shut down and his lips move back against the taller males. And as the soft skin of their lips continued pressing against each other, and as their tongues began to cross their boundaries, and as the pair moved closer and closer until it seemed that they would melt right into each other, Zexion felt that he might be missing something. He could feel that same dedication, that same insanity and that same loneliness that he believed Saix to possess, all in that one kiss. But he didn't understand it, not one bit. Didn't understand why the person who he had just met felt all of these things, or why they were kissing in the first place. Zexion had a feeling he would learn.

The two eventually pulled away from each other, lips reddened and shiny with saliva. Without a word, Saix sat himself on the ground and grabbed Zexion's hand, pulling him into his lap. They didn't need to say anything, not yet. So they sat and watched the moon together.

This time, though, Zexion really saw it for what it was. The moon, clear and full. Clear of whatever it was that Saix felt on a daily basis and full of possibility for something more.


End file.
